Whatever We'll Just Call it Love
by GrayonGreen
Summary: Henry x Charlotte They didn't see it coming. In fact, nobody did. Especially the part where they leave their homes to become part of the National Superhero League.
1. Chapter 1

Henry POV (all are 16 (besides adults) )

I don't know what happened. One minute, me, Charlotte, and Jasper are just sitting there, watching Zombie Sister Part 6, as friends, and the next, Charlotte is shaking and snuggling deep into my chest, as all three of us yelled/screamed at the part when the dude's sister popped out from his closet. Of course she was a zombie.

Back to the Charlotte thing. The craziest thing was, I liked her there. I could feel her warmth against my chest, and she smelled like syrup. And her being so close to my heart beat really fast in my chest like it was about to explode.

I slung my arm around her shoulders, and we stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

After the movie was over, Jasper turned on the lights and slipped on his jacket.

Charlotte and I moved nothing besides our heads, which turned to let our eyes meet.

Mine locked on hers. Hers were a beau- oh god no- a very very pretty chocolate brown.

"Ok, I'll just be going then." Jasper said, looking at us confused. "I'm also Charlotte's ride... so..."

"Just give us a minute." She told him, glancing at him and waving him off.

And then my body rook over.

I just couldn't hold on to it any longer, and I'm ashamed of my lack of control, but I am a sixteen year old boy!

I crashed my body into hers, sending us both down on the couch, me on top of her, as my lips connected with her neck.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" she yelled, but I silenced her by crashing my lips onto hers forcefully.

I heard the door shut in the distance, as Charlotte's hands wrapped around my neck.

When we finally pulled away, we were breathing heavy, and were a little confused.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but it felt really good." I said.

We continued to stare confused into each other's eyes, when finally, I asked, "Well, I

sure loved that, so will you be my girlfriend, Char?"

She kissed me again, this time softer and sweeter.

She pulled away and smiled at me.

"So, yes or no?" I asked.

She giggled, "Yes. Now let me up. Jasper's waiting."

I awkwardly crawled off of her and she grabbed her coat, gave me a little wave, and headed out.

I waited ten seconds, then checked out the window to make sure they were gone, grabbed my jacket and sprinted out the door.

"Guess what! GUESSS WHAT!" I yelled, running into Captain Man and my secret headquarters.

"What?" Captain man, asked.

"You owe me pudding." I said.

"What? What for!" He asked.

"You told me, I wouldn't have my first kiss until after I was 19! And I just had my two first kisses, like, five minutes ago, and I am definitely not 19."

"Damn. Who's the unlucky girl." He asked.

I glared, "Your tech wiz."


	2. Chapter 2

Henry POV

The next morning, I woke up early. I got up, actually showered for the first him in three months, and brushed my hair.

I threw on a dark blue hoodie, some kaki pants, and my black converse.

Then, I walked down to eat breakfast.

Since it was six thirty, nobody was up, and I made myself some toast and oatmeal.

By the time I was ready to head out, my mother had just walked down the stairs.

"Henry? What the heck are you doing up?" She asked, sounding super surprised.

"Woke up early, got ready to go." I said.

"See ya later, mama." I said, heading out.

I got to school at 7:00, which was a whole half-hour before school started, and yet there were actually people here.

I spotted Charlotte with some dude with dark brown hair wearing a leather jacket.

At first, I had been paying more attention to her, with her white sweater, dark skinny jeans, and brown combat boots. She looked really pretty.

Then it occurred to me, that she looked slightly annoyed, and he was doing most of the talking.

She was being flirted with.

Soon, she spotted me, and we locked eyes for a moment and I nodded in understanding, as I began making my way towards them.

When I made it to them, I walked right up to Char and discreetly took her hand.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. Then I pretended to notice him. "Oh, hi. Am I interrupting something?"

"No. He was just telling me how great he is." Char said.

"Oooh. Boys like that are a pain in the ass." I said. "Anyway, nice meeting you and have a good day!"

And with that, we walked away, leaving him speechless.

"Well that felt good," I said with a smile.

"Better than this?" She asked, twisting herself in front of me, and kissing me.

I wrapped my hands around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck.

We were interrupted when both of our watches started beeping.

We pulled away quickly, and locked eyes, and then we were running towards Junk and Stuff.

When we got to the headquarters, Captain Man was waiting for us, and when I say captain man, I actually mean Captain Man. Like, in uniform.

He handed me a piece of gum, and I popped it into my mouth.

Then, he handed _Charlotte _a piece of gum.

"Um, what's this?" She asked, as my bubble popped.

"It's your uniform." He said.

"But, I usually just give you the information and you go." She said.

"But, we've been chosen to join the National League of Superheroes!" He said excitedly, "And I can't go anywhere without you two."

"Well, how long will we be gone?" I asked, as Charlotte, popping the gum into her mouth.

"That's the thing. I don't know. All. I know, is it's going to be a long time before we see this place again."

Charlotte popped her bubble. Her suit looked like ours, except her mask looked weird. Like fatter, or something.

"Hit the left side of your mask." Captain Man said, excitedly.

She tapped it, and her mask projected a big screen in midair.

"Whoah! That is so cool!" She said.

"It has so much information, I don't even know what's all in there!" Captain Man exclaimed.

"Question," She said, starting to go through the info, "Who am I, then?"

"What do you mean?" He asked."

"Your Captain Man, he's Kid Danger, and I'm..."

"Oh. That. I was thinking Girl Danger." He said.

"That works."

"Okay. So, you two probably want to get back to your homes to pack. I'll meet you here, and midnight."

...

I packed in a frenzy, because. I had totally put it off until the last minute. I could have done it when I got home from school, but... well, I don't have an excuse for that one.

I shoved stuff into my duffle bag.

Clothes, photos of family and friends, toiletries, stuff like that.

Then, when I was done, it was 11:45.

"Shit," I cursed, and jumped out the window.

...

"You're late," Charlotte said.

Both her and Captain Man were already in uniform.

"Oh well," I said, taking out some gum and chewing it.

"Hurry up! They'll be here any minute." Charlotte said.

"Alright, alright," I said, popping the bubble.

As my suit appeared on my body, we all heard a whirring sound.

It kept getting louder, and louder until a freaking helicopter landed in front of us.

"OKAY, WHY IS NOBODY WAKING UP TO THIS?" Charlotte asked.

Captain Man and I shrugged, as we boarded the helicopter.

I helped Charlotte on and we lifted off.


End file.
